JagarmanJagarhata
by deckyj
Summary: My Third fanfiction, again, contains some yaoi, however this one contains 2 chapters, I will write more fanfictions depending on suggestions. Huge warning! Contains some scenes not suitable for young people in 2nd chapter!
1. Chapter 1

My third Fanfiction, once more, made with characters from me and friends, this one will contain 2 chapters, both longer than other fanfics I wrote. Enjoy and please leave feedback.

* * *

><p>Deckyj brings you The Jagarman Fanfiction<p>

It was abnormally hot day, and the gentleman found himself sweating heavily while trying to deal with the underworld energy, he was about half-way through his job by now, until a portal opened, one that he had seen a few times before. There were souls pouring from the portal and then the mysterious man stepped out as usual, his appearance was like no other. His hair, like his favorite wine, a dark shade of red that complimented his deep, pitch black eyes. He seemed quite young with a round face, If the gentleman guessed, he was roughly 22 years old, there was also a few arrows stuck in his back that just made him seem more like a noble of the void. A young, fierce and strangely handsome leader.

He didn't understand his feelings at the moment, he had never been interested in men in that way, but this man had attracted his full interest, as if he couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried. Every time the gentleman saw the man, he had these same feelings, but never had the courage to talk to anyone about them, mostly because he didn't want to be embarrassed. But as the gentleman was thinking about this, he didn't notice someone approaching him.  
>"If you like what you see, at least talk to me." said a cold and menacing voice in his ear, yet it was strangely soothing, he turned to see the stunningly beautiful man standing calmly, with a straight face, not showing any emotion.<br>"I-I don't know what you mean." The gentleman spluttered, his face quickly changing to a brighter shade of red as he waved his hands, desperately trying to hide his passion.  
>"Don't lie, you were staring at me since I arrived." He still had no sign of emotion as he spoke, but now his voice seemed calmer than before, making even the gentleman calm a little, his face finally returning to its normal color.<br>"S-sorry, I just...couldn't keep my eyes off of you."  
>"Good" The man said before leaning closer to the gentleman's ear, softly whispering "because I've been watching you too."<p>

Completely flustered and surprised about the turn of events, the gentleman felt his temperature rise more, he looked up and down, examining the man's whole body. There was sweat gently trickling across his skin allowing it to seem far more radiant. The sun glistened lightly on his hair, making it seem as if it was shining, the light was also bringing out the man's eyes. This is when the gentleman realized, they hadn't properly introduced themselves.  
>"M-my name is The Gentleman." he said with his voice shaking nervously.<br>"Nice to meet you, I'm Jagar." The gentleman gazed at Jagar with eyes of admiration, Jagar had so much confidence that it made him feel weak in the knees. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his time here with Jagar. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, the gentleman blushing more and more with every passing second.

Jagar then slowly reached forwards and slowly removed the gentleman's tie, the gentleman was confused, he was the only person ever to touch his suit without invoking anger. Maybe it was because they trusted each other, but as he continued to think more and more about this, he didn't realize that already he had no shirt on, he didn't notice it being removed, but he also didn't notice that he was reaching out to remove Jagar's clothes. Jagar just stood, and for the first time since he showed himself he smiled, it was only a small, devious smile but to the gentleman, it made everything seem better. He'd finished removing the top half of Jagar's clothes by now, the two held each other closely.  
>"T-this just doesn't seem right...but at the same time...I still want more." the gentleman said anxiously as Jagar simply nodded in an understanding way.<br>"It's because it's your first time being with another man, right?" He said with a calm and knowing voice.  
>"Y-yeah."<br>The two slowly moved their faces closer and closer, their lips gradually meeting, both blushed a deep shade of red as they hugged more comfortably during the kiss. The gentleman, as he was slightly taller, had his head tilted down a little and he tried to keep his eyes open so he could stare into Jagar's beautiful black eyes as Jagar stared back into his green ones.

As they continued to look deeply into each other's passionate and love filled eyes, Jagar slowly moved his hand down the gentleman's muscular back and stopped at his lower back, the two stopped kissing after what felt like the longest yet happiest 30 seconds of their lives. They hugged each other tightly, allowing the other into their warm embrace. The two finally separated from the loving hug and held each other's hands as they walked to the town, the gentleman was nervous at first, but was reassured when looking to Jagar, who wasn't afraid of showing his love to the rest of the world. They stood in the town center, right by the fountain, where Jagar got down on one knee, and announced loudly yet softly "I am in love with you." The gentleman blushed more than ever before replying, equally loud, but filled with worry "I-I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Yet another Yaoi fanfic, I swear this is the last one.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after the confession of love between Jagar and The Gentleman, but already Jagar was keeping secrets, secrets that The Gentleman was curious of, why was Jagar disappearing frequently and for long periods of time? Maybe he was cheating on The Gentleman.<br>"No, he wouldn't do that...he's too kind for something like that...right?" The Gentleman was quickly becoming worried and decided to follow Jagar to see what was going on.

The next day, Jagar did his usual routine, a kiss on the lips followed by a quiet whisper in The Gentleman's ear before leaving. The Gentleman waited a few moments before following him, at first it seemed as if he was just sitting alone at the lake and staring into the water at his own reflection, then The Gentleman noticed that there was someone in the water where Jagar was looking, a familiar white-haired man wearing glasses.  
>'Who is he!?' The Gentleman thought, slowly unsheathing his blade and approaching the two men.<br>'If he dares to lay his eyes on Jagar I'll kill him!' However, as he approached he saw Jagar smiling once again, he glanced at the white-haired man again and noticed something about him. Behind his glasses the man was extremely attractive, enough to make even The Gentleman fall for him. He continued getting closer to the pair, but now he was less angry and much more anxious, he sheathed his blade as he stood behind Jagar.

After a few minutes of Jagar explaining what was happening, The Gentleman calmly accepted his apology before whispering "I think I love him too..." which caught Jagar by surprise, the two turned and stared longingly at the man as he climbed out of the water, his white suit becoming almost clear as he started to strip. Jagar finally told The Gentleman the others name, Takahata. Takahata smiled seductively at the two men as if taunting them to join him and his naked body during this fine night.  
>and so the two obliged, they both quickly began taking off their own clothes and gradually blushing more. Takahata seemed extremely happy at the sight as The Gentleman and Jagar stood straight without their clothing.<p>

The three gazed lustfully at each other's moonlit bodies, each already preparing for what was to come, they had been waiting for a long time but it was finally going to happen. They moved closer to one another, Jagar slowly reached and began to grope Takahata, while The Gentleman was slowly rubbing his body against the others.  
>Takahata's body was slippery with sweat as it writhed and wriggled against the back of Jagar's torso, his waist moving slowly and rubbing tightly against Jagar's rear,<br>The Gentleman was in front of Jagar, making similar movements, but with a little more aggression, and much more love-making. It was getting to be too much for Jagar as he let out a loud cry of pleasure, which the other men just smiled at. As Jagar began to squirm in pleasure, the others tightened their love-making grip on him, pulling him closer and groping more and tighter as they moved in more rough and jerky motions, Jagar was quickly running out of breath as he couldn't possible feel any better. So now it was Takahata's turn, but he was ready, he leant forward, spreading his torso over a table with his legs spread wide apart, he awaited what was to come.

After what seemed like an eternity of bliss, Jagar and Takahata silently sneaked away while The Gentleman was panting, unable to move his body as he was the last to receive the pleasure. When he finally noticed the others were gone, The Gentleman grew in anger at the betrayal of his boyfriend, he quickly got to his feet and walked around the forest for a while, searching for the two. He finally found them as they were making out with each other in a nearby cave, The Gentleman quickly surrounded his hands with an emerald-green energy, Takahata quickly stepped back.  
>"Y-You wouldn't kill me...right?" Takahata asked in a begging voice, as his life was quickly approaching its end.<br>"After what you did, you should be begging me to kill you, instead I'm going to make you feel a lifetime of never-ending pain, enough to drive you to the point of insanity, and when you've finally lost your mind, I'll let you suffer alone until you die." The Gentleman said coldly as Takahata got ready to run. When he made a break for it however, The Gentleman stopped him in his tracks by grabbing his throat and throwing him against the ground, he moved his hands in strange motions, making emerald spikes form and stab through Takahata's hands, pinning him to the floor. Then The Gentleman began his torture session, tearing apart Takahata before Jagar's very eyes.

At the end of that evening, The Gentleman walked towards Jagar with blood all over his face before swiftly and forcibly kissing him.  
>"If anyone ever tries to take you away from me again, I'll kill you both." The Gentleman said in a creepily happy voice while Takahata was laying in the background,<br>screaming for help and forgiveness. The Gentleman just took Jagar's hand and pulled him, both leaving Takahata to bleed to death alone in the cave.


End file.
